The Sugar and Randomness Chatroom
by Anieshwa
Summary: A CSI Miami and Grey's Anatomy crossover. What do you get when you have Calleigh being hyper and random,Valera being hyper,and all the characters I like from these shows? Add in a chatroom and you get a whole lot of creepyness!
1. Random

Disclaimer:I don't own CSI Miami or Grey's Anatomy.sigh

**bulletgrrlCalleigh, SoinlovewithCalleighEric, DNAgurlValera, AutopsygirlAlexx, LovesRyanNatalia, LovesmyNataliaRyan, SurvivorlovesherhubbyHoratio Marisol, OnelinermanlovesMarisolHoratio, BlondielovesherlilsisCalleighIzzy, LoveshisIzzyandhersisDenny, GotmyprinceMeredith, Mr.McDreamyhashisgirl Derek, Missyheartsurgeon Cristina, HeartmangotsawifeBurke, JointchickCalli, LoveshiswifesurgeonGeorge, RulrofallthngsevilAddison, Addisonssurgeonslave Alex. **

**Bulletgrrl has logged on.**

_SoinlovewithCalleigh has logged on._

DNAgurl has logged on.

_Autopsygirl has logged on._

**LovesRyan has logged on.**

_**BlondielovesherlilsisCalleigh has logged on.**_

**Bulletgrrl:Hey wats up?!Eric whats going on at work yes I know its my day off I just wanna know when you'll be home!!**

_SoinlovewithCalleigh: Nothing much I'll be home in a couple hours!!I can't wait to be home!_

DNAgurl:Calleigh!Eric!Natalia!Alexx!Izzy!

_**BlondielovesherlilsisCalleigh:Hey wats ups my peeps!!**_

**LovesRyan:Uh wats with u Iz?!**

_Autopsygirl:Yea Iz!_

DNAgurl:Calleigh!Eric!Natalia!Alexx!Izzy!

**Bulletgrrl:Uhhhhhhhhh Valera wats with da randomness dats usually me on da chatrooms!!Cookies!!**

DNAgurl:IDK!I felt like being random is dat a problem?!Huh I didn't thnk so!sticks toungue out at Calleigh!

**Bulletgrrl:Humph!sticks toungue out while drawng gun!!Beat dat I'm da bullet grl hence da screen name!!**

_Autopsygirl:Whoa yall crazy ppl I leavn byeas!!(Oh and try not to kill each other b4 tomorro)!!_

_Autopsygirl has logged off._

**LovesRyan:Uhhhhh I'm wit Alexx on dis one BYE!!**

**LovesRyan has logged off.**

OnelinermanlovesMarisol has logged on.

OnelinermanlovesMarisol:Hey Calleigh,Valera,and Eric.

**Bulletgrrl:Hey Horatio wats up u not gonna get mad at Eric r u?!Please don't!! Pretty please with ice cream,sprinkles,chocolate sauce,cherries,and Eric and Marisol on top!!Sugar!!**

DNAgurl has stepped away...

OnelinermanlovesMarisol:No cuz there's nothing that has 2b done.I am in the hummer on my way back to the lab but I stopped at a drive-thru to get food so I in a praking lot.By the way Eric you can go home.

**Bulletgrrl:Yay!!Sugar Rocx!!**

_SoinlovewithCalleigh:Awesome thanks H.Well I leaving I'll b home in a few!Love you!!_

_SoinlovewithCalleigh has logged out._

OnelinermanlovesMarisol:Well I leaving to by Calleigh and Valera!

OnelinermanlovesMarisol as logged out.

DNAgurl is back...

DNAgurl:Hey where'd every 1 go?

**Bulletgrrl:We scared them away with our randomness and I g2g cuz Eric just got home!!Yaywhoops,squeels,and runs in circles!! Tell **_**Jacob**_** I said hi!! snickers**

DNAgurl:Must u mess wit me cuz I gots a new boyfriend?!sticks out toungue!

**Bulletgrrl:Yes and Byeas!!Sugarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...**

**Bulletgrrl has logged out.**

DNAgurl has logged out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!Sugar!!Cookies!!So did you like it?!Please red and review or I will literally cry!!**


	2. I'm Sorry Barbie Girl Style

Disclaimer:I don't own CSI Miami or Grey's Anatomy.

**bulletgrrlCalleigh, SoinlovewithCalleighEric, DNAgurlValera, AutopsygirlAlexx, LovesRyanNatalia, LovesmyNataliaRyan, SurvivorlovesherhubbyHoratio Marisol, OnelinermanlovesMarisolHoratio, BlondielovesherlilsisCalleighIzzy, LoveshisIzzyandhersisDenny, GotmyprinceMeredith, Mr.McDreamyhashisgirl Derek, Missyheartsurgeon Cristina, HeartmangotsawifeBurke, JointchickCalli, LoveshiswifesurgeonGeorge, RulrofallthngsevilAddison, Addisonssurgeonslave Alex. **

**Bulletgrrl has logged on.**

_**LoveshisIzzyandhersis has logged on.**_

DNAgurl has logged on.

_Missyheartsurgeon has logged on._

_**Gotmyprince has logged on.**_

**SurvivorlovesherhubbyHoratio has logged on.**

**Bulletgrrl:Hey wats ups?!SUGARRRRRRRRRRRR...**

**Bulletgrrl has turned on music track: Hero/Heroine by:Boys Like Girls.**(A/N: I love this song!!)

_Missyheartsurgeon:Hey Calleigh I see ur still being random...wats up wit dis song?!_

_**LoveshisIzzyandhersis:Hey wat up Cristina,Calleigh,Valera,Meredith, and Marisol?! Hey wait wats wit dis song it soo chick flicky!!**_

**LoveshisIzzyandhersis has gotten rid of Bulletgrrl's track.**

**LoveshisIzzyandhersis has turned on music track:Numb by:Linkin Park.**

_**Gotmyprince:O.o. wat wit dis song it sooooooooo action filmy!!**_

**SurvivorlovesherhubbyHoratio:Yea I kno right sooooo Valera I think you should sho him a chick flicky song!!**

DNAgurl:Y me but I still will I kno da perfct song too!!

**DNAgurl has gotten rid of LoveshisIzzyandhersis's track.**

**DNAgurl has turned on track:Barbie Girl by:Aqua.**

_Missyheartsurgeon has logged off._

_**Gotmyprince:I just got paged g2 run!!**_

_**Gotmyprince has logged off.**_

_**LoveshisIzzyandhersis:Hey I g2g I meatng Izzy 4 lunch I'll ttyl!!See u l8tr 2nite Cal!!**_

_**LoveshisIzzyandhersis has logged off.**_

**SurvivorlovesherhubbyHoratio:Hey I am making lunch for Horatio and he just txtd me and said he is on his way!!I got to run!!**

**SurvivorlovesherhubbyHoratio has logged off.**

**Bulletgrrl:Hmmmmmmm I think we scared them all away!!Sugar... That would be soooooooooo cool if we did but then it wouldn't be u kno?!**

DNAgurl:Mayb but I don't know if we did...Hehehehehehehehehehe!!

**Bulletgrrl:Yea IDK!!Hey one sec. my fone ringing in da other room!!**

**Bulletgrrl has stepped away.**

_Rulrofallthngsevil has logged on._

_Rulrofallthngsevil:Hey Valera wats up?_

DNAgurl:Nothng really...wats wit da screenname??

_Rulrofallthngsevil:Well Derek once called me satin and I said "I prefer to be called the ruler of all thngs evil" so TaDa!!_

DNAgurl:Wow...

**Bulletgrrl has returned.**

**Bulletgrrl:Hey Valera I back...Oh hey Addison!!**

_Rulrofallthngsevil:Hey Calleigh I haven't seen u and ur clumsy self at da hospital today but u were there yestrday I heard!!It was my day off...damn!!_

**Bulletgrrl:Hahahaha very funny I was there this morning and u kno it u r da one who put the stitches in my hand!!Oh by the way Valera this morning I tripped in the kitchen,knocked a knife off da counter and sliced my hand open on it...I had to get 8 stitches...Oh and Eric doesn't kno only u 2 do so keep ur mouths shut!!**

DNAgurl:Wow Calleigh just when I started to thnk ur clumsiness was wearing off!! Wow was dat da stupidest mistake of my life!!But mayb I should "accidently" txt dat to Eric on mistake while trying to tell Alexx...

DNAgurl has stepped away to "accidently" txt Eric Delko.

**Bulletgrrl:Damn it Valera u bettr not!!He already worries sooooooooo mush I just don't want him to worry about me accidently tripping and slicing my throat!!**

_Feelsbad:srry Cal IDK wat to tell u but I don't thnk she would really..._

**Bulletgrrl:IDK I hope nt but...**

**SoinlovewithCalleigh has logged on.**

**SoinlovewithCalleigh:O my God Calleigh are u ok Valera just told me wat happened!!...**

DNAgurl has returned.

DNAgurl:Told u so!!

**Bulletgrrl:Bite me Valera Bite Me!!Yes wat she told u is true I'm srry I such a klutz but I can't help it...I wasn't going to tell u cuz I didn't want to add on to ur stress I mean u wrry bout wrk and ur neices and everythng I just didn't want u to have anythng else to wrry bout if I can help it... :(. . . . . .**

**SoinlovewithCalleigh:Wat!!U are the only thng dat really matters screw wrk Cal u are my fiancee and soon u will b my wife and u r already my world...I srry if I made it seem like everythng else was SOOOOOO important but its not U ARE!! :)**

**Bulletgrrl:Awwwwwwww I love u soooooooooooo much!!When r u coming home?!**

**SoinlovewithCalleigh:When I log off...**

**Bulletgrrl:Yay!!Pleezecomehomenow!! ;D hehehe...!!**

**SoinlovewithCalleigh has logged off to speed home.**

**Bulletgrrl has logged off to run in circles till Eric gets home...**

DNAgurl:I g2g bye my boyfriend said he on da way home for lunch I'll ttytn!!

DNAgurl has logged off.

_Feelsbad has logged off._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXTADA!!I know it took a while I srry!!Please read and review!! Oh and if u have any ideas for the next chapter let me know!!School is going great but it is soooooooooooooo time consuming and I have like nooooooo free time.I have an essay due a week and it has to be five paragraphs long no more no less...which is actually kinda fun well it was till I was switched to ALL ADVANCED Fucking classes which let me tell u they are soooooo easy but there's alot more work to be done which means less and less of my time is for you!!And I hate dat!!And I have piano and violin lessons on top of which I am doing Allstate for chorus so I have to practice my solo!!**


End file.
